Methods are known in which workpieces are machined using a laser beam or laser light beam. Devices for carrying out such methods are also known. To ensure the precise machining of a workpiece using a laser beam it is necessary to position the workpiece accurately or to adjust the corresponding laser machining devices accurately. This is possible to a limited extent only with the known methods and known devices.